Such sine salt organoligand complexes, in particular based on carboxylic acid-(2-oxazoline) derivatives are in principle known and have already been used for modification of the properties of polyamides (EP 2 640 776). However, it had to be noted that in contrast to polyamides with their typical, residual moisture concentrations of about (0.03-0.07) percent, the use of the zinc salt complexes described for modifying the properties of polyester and polyolefin molding compositions, on the one hand because of the relatively high zinc salt concentrations for obtaining antibacterial properties in comparison to the silver or silver ion concentrations known to those skilled in the art and their catalytic activity for polymer, in particular polyolefin, degradation reactions, and on the other hand because of their relatively high water content contained therein and the potential for hydrolysis associated therewith in the case of polyesters, was associated with very considerable difficulties, e.g. during use of the compounding and melt-spinning technology, as a consequence of dramatic polymer degradation processes and the complexes described therein were therefore not usable.